


The Lollipop List

by Woodentrain



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: M/M, Oral Fixation, elio is oblivious, oliver is getting hot and bothered, the lollipop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 22:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15128948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woodentrain/pseuds/Woodentrain
Summary: Oliver drags Elio into a bar to play poker.  Elio is given a lollipop.  That is all.





	The Lollipop List

Oliver is not the sort of person to keep lists of things about boys he likes.  But on the Day of the Lollipop, he has to confess to himself that he does have a list in his head of Things Elio Does With His Mouth.

Clearly this is something Elio is well known for.  On Oliver’s first full day in Italy Mafalda chastises Elio for chewing on the corner of his napkin at the end of lunch.  She has the tone of someone who’s had to say this far too many times before.  “This is part of the reason why we encouraged him to play piano and guitar.  To give him something to do with his fingers so he wouldn’t put things in his mouth all the time.  He was terrible, you know.  Chewed holes in all his collars and cuffs.  Sucked his thumb.  But don’t worry- he’s practically grown out of it.”

Elio blushes, to the amusement of Samuel and Annella.  “Mom, _please_.”

So.  Oliver has noticed things about Elio’s mouth right from the start, because how could he not?  Hence the list, which goes something like this:

  1. He puts things _to_ his mouth, puts things _near_ his mouth or…
  2. Puts things _in_ his mouth
  3. He chews things. For example:  drinking straws, pen caps, the wire between his Walkman and his headphones.
  4. He worries things between his teeth
  5. He takes that slender silver chain he wears around his neck, puts it into his mouth and plays with it with his tongue.
  6. When he’s working on his transcriptions he bites his lip or chews his pencil
  7. He smokes in a way that’s just unfair
  8. He rubs the smoothness of a fingernail back and forth across his bottom lip.
  9. Or he tugs on his lip slightly, so Oliver can glimpse where it’s all shiny and wet inside.
  10. He lets his mouth hang open, sometimes, which makes Oliver want to walk up to him and stick his own tongue inside it and-



Anyway.  About the Day of the Lollipop.

It’s a hot day, during the second week of Oliver’s stay in Italy.  Elio has introduced him to the bookshop in town, and they spent a happy half-hour browsing before heading back out into the scorching sun.  As they pass by the bar where Oliver plays poker, he decides they should call in for a drink.  (And to give himself a break from Elio, because he makes Oliver crazy.  In a really, _really_ nice way, but it’s scary all the same.)

Oliver grabs an empty seat and joins in with the poker game, leaving Elio to look after himself.  Oliver feels a little guilty because he ignores Elio on the pretence of concentrating on his game.

Then Edoardo appears from the back room of the bar.  He owns and runs the bar, and it was he who introduced Oliver to the poker group.  He saw Oliver looking a bit lost in town one day and struck up a conversation, surprisingly, in English.  He told Oliver how he likes to practice his English (or French, or Spanish, or… some other language, Oliver can’t remember which one) when he has the chance, because otherwise it gets rusty.  Edoardo’s an interesting guy who’s had an interesting life- he travelled widely, both as a soldier during the war and afterwards, before coming back to Italy to take over the bar when his father got too old to run it himself.  He often takes a few minutes to sit and chat to Oliver. 

And it turns out that he knows Elio too.  He comes over from behind the bar to talk to Oliver and the other men initially, but then he spots Elio.  “It’s Elio!  Little one!  It’s been a long time since I saw you.  Just look at you!”  He ruffles Elio’s hair.  Oliver expects Elio to react with irritation, because he hates being treated like a child- so he couldn’t be more surprised when Elio bursts into laughter.  

“Hey!  Not little any more!  I bet I’m taller than you now!”

“Aaah, Elio, I don’t care if you grow to be eight feet tall- you’ll always be that skinny little boy, clutching his mama’s skirts when she came in here to buy cigarettes.  Now you wait here, I’ll be right back.”

Elio smiles broadly as he watches Edoardo go to the bar.  He returns with a glass of some sort of bright orange soda, and a handful of lollipops from the display he keeps on the bar.  “Here you go!”  He holds them toward Elio by their sticks.  “Pick one!”

“Grazie, Edoardo.”

“Ha!”  Edoardo is gleeful about Elio’s choice, grinning widely.  “Some things never change, little one.  You always did like the strawberry flavour.”

Oliver’s never seen Elio quite like this, and it suddenly occurs to him that this is the place where Elio has grown up.  Despite the amount of time he’s spent with Oliver, he has a whole life here- of friends and neighbours and people who aren’t Oliver.  He thinks of all the people around town who he’s struck up an acquaintance with, and wonders how many of them know Elio too. 

Elio picks fruitlessly at the wrapper with his nails, before putting it to his mouth to make a hole in the plastic with his teeth so that he can remove the rest.  He takes a sip of his soda before putting the lollipop in his mouth. 

He looks more relaxed now, kicking back on his chair and sucking on his lollipop. 

It’s… distracting.  But Elio doesn’t do these things deliberately, or even consciously.  There’s something much more arousing about this unintentional, unselfconscious behaviour than there would be if it was deliberately provocative. 

(Perhaps now is the time to revisit the subject of Oliver’s list.  Because there are other things he’d like to add to it.  Other things Elio might like to do with his mouth.  Oliver would divide the things into separate categories for lips, tongue and, yes, teeth too.  Though when Oliver realises he’s thinking about this he makes sure to stop and give himself a mental slap on the wrist for having such a filthy imagination.)

Back to the lollipop.  The lollipop leaves little to the imagination. 

Elio, mouth occupied and full of sugar, is more comfortable now, not paying much attention to the game.  Oliver, however, is not comfortable.  He keeps casting sidelong glances in Elio’s direction.   

Elio sucks the lollipop.  If he’d just sat there and sucked on it, _like a normal person_ , then that would have been a distraction in itself.  But, because this is Elio, and that’s not how he works.  Oliver finds himself spending more and more time watching him.

He rolls it around with his tongue.  It clicks against his teeth before he pulls it out of his mouth and holds it between his fingers while he sips his drink.  Then he sticks out his tongue to lick it, twisting it as he does, before closing his lips around it in a manner Oliver could only describe as obscene.  Unintentionally so, but obscene nonetheless.  He’s no longer holding it in his hand as he sucks on it, absentmindedly, for a little longer.  Then he takes it between his fingers again and plays with it, pulling his bottom lip with it, leaving a sweet, sticky residue.  He puts the lollipop in his cheek while he uses his teeth to pull his lip into his mouth to lick off the reddish-pink sugar.  Oliver watches his throat as he swallows.

When he catches Oliver looking at him, he smiles, lips closed, holding the stick between his teeth.

Eventually Oliver can take it no longer.  When the hand has been played, he stands up and says his goodbyes, promising to return to play again in a day or two.  Elio drains the orange soda, thanks Edoardo, and they leave.

Elio still hasn’t finished the lollipop.

“So, _little Elio_.  Edoardo gave you a lollipop, huh?”

Elio smiles and takes it from his mouth to talk.  His lips and tongue are red, and Oliver wants to taste them.  “Yeah.  When I was little I used to go in there with my mom and stare at the lollipops until he‘d take pity on me and give me one.  I’ve known him for as long as I can remember.”

They walk, talking about the books they saw in the bookstore this morning, until they’ve almost reached the spot where they left their bikes.

The lollipop’s gone now, but Elio still has the stick in his mouth.  The top of the stick is wet and soft.  Elio bites it off then chews it until he loosens the outer layer of paper.  He takes the end of it between his teeth and unrolls it until it’s just a flat, if curly, piece of paper.   He notices Oliver watching.  “Oh, sorry.  That was disgusting.”  Luckily there’s a trash can nearby, so he throws the remains of the stick away.  Oliver thinks his torment must be finally, _finally_ be over now, but Elio’s fingers are sticky from the lollipop stick and he proceeds to suck the sugar off them, enthusiastically, one by one. 

This is too much.  Oliver thinks he might die. 

He has to get away.  So as soon as he reaches his bike, he turns to Elio.  “I just remembered.  I have to go back to town to pick some things up.  Can you tell Mafalda I won’t be back for lunch?”

“Oh.  Okay.”  Elio looks confused at this sudden change of plans.  Oliver gets onto his bike and looks back at Elio, who’s standing watching as he rides away. 

“Later!”

_If you’ll let me, later I’ll buy you all the lollipops you could ever want._

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a break from work today so here you go. Thanks to raraadsel who whispered to me about lollipops during the movie!  
> Not as heavily proofread as usual because I really have to go do some more work.  
> Let me know if you enjoyed it!


End file.
